


Noise

by deuza



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cosmic, Gen, Horror, Lovecraftian, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuza/pseuds/deuza
Summary: It's quite loud.





	Noise

The harrowing noise they create fills my ears and infiltrates my mind. The echoing trembles of the wood underneath their serrated oral spikes, as they gnash and gnaw against its surface, slowly and hesitantly. I sit in my chair, illuminated by the only light I have come to know as of late; a dim and flickering lamp with a deteriorating shade. It looks to be decomposing; however, I've never known that lampshades could rot and mold in a manner so horrid. As I sit in my chair, alone, pondering the cause of the lamp's state, I am brought back into the dreaded reality of my situation. The noises. The gnashing of teeth-like serrations across my home penetrates my very soul as I try to cover my ears once more. It has no effect. Their volume only seems to increase with my desperate attempts at preserving my mind. I know what they’re trying to do. I know what they want me to think. The noise of their long, tendril-like bodies slithering across my walls. Right outside. Leaving their detestable and vile trails all over my belongings. I won't let them in. I won't let them take me, as they have taken all else that matters in this world. 

Ding-Ding.

The doorbell rings at 7:02 on a winter Sunday morning. The noises cease momentarily, as they do when company arrives. "This is good." I think to myself. The noises only stop when guests arrive, so I must have an unexpected arrival at this early hour. 

Knock-Knock.

"I shouldn't keep them waiting any longer." I silently whisper to the cold air. As I try to lift my body, my legs start to tremble violently. My heart rate starts to increase higher than before, and I can feel my breathing becoming heavier. I haven't been able to eat for so long. I can't obtain my own food, and I don't think I could keep it down if I tried. I try to grab for the lamp, hoping that it can keep my body up while my muscles could not. The moment I force my weight upon it, something snaps. The lamp's shade and bulb strike the back of my head, forcing me down as I collapse with the lamp on top of me. I am tired. I can feel that the bulb is still warm, even though it is no longer being powered by the house’s electricity. There's a frantic knock on the door, as well as a sheepish attempt at turning the doorknob. I can't raise my head. I can't look at the door. I am so tired. I hear their hesitant steps away from the door gradually getting quieter, as the noises start to return. Every step the stranger takes away from the door, the visceral, repetitive sounds get louder. Their echoing hisses. The sounds of their bodies slowly slithering around my home taunts me, and I can do nothing. I can feel their existence through my walls. I can feel the vibration of every one of their movements through the ground as they pass through me. I am tired. The walls are slowly and creakily enclosing in on me, and as I shut my eyes in a desperate attempt to not see them, all of their abhorrent sensations become more intense. I don't want to see them. They are eating away at everything I have with a twisted sort of pleasure. They won't kill me yet. They are draining every last ounce of hope that I carry before devouring the empty shell of what used to be me. 

The lightbulb is cold against my neck.  
I am so tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts once you have finished reading.


End file.
